Mon sauveur au cheveux rouges
by lylounne
Summary: Je regardais par la fenêtre quand je l'apreçus. Petit lemon d'une humain hors histoire avec Renji.


Je regardais par ma fenêtre quand j'aperçus un homme dans un Kimono noir. Il passa si vite … Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis je su se qu'il cherchait. Le Hallow apparue de nul part, sortant des ténèbres. Le chaos m'envahit autant que la peur. Je criai de terreur quand celui-ci m'attrapa par le bras, pendant que j'assaillais de m'enfuir. Quand soudain se beau jeune homme au Kimono noir apparue au-dessus de ma tête, coupant d'un seul coup le masque de ce monstre. En quelque seconde, il s'évapora. Le jeune homme atterri à quelque pas devant moi. Mon cœur s'emballa que j'aperçus son visage, puis il s'arrêta de battre quand mes yeux croisa les sien.

Tu peux me voir? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

S'en étais trop, je me mis à pleurer. À cause de la frayeur que le monstre m'avait procurée ou pour faire un peu pitié, cherchant le réconfort du jeune homme? Peu importe. Il s'avança vers moi s'en être rassuré, mal à droit.

Hye! Tous va bien. Ce fini! Tu es vivante.

Il agitait les bras désespérément. Puis, à un mètre de moi, il arrêta d'avancer, me regardant avec un sourire en coin, plutôt arrogant.

Je m'appelle Renji Abarai. Ne t'inquiète pas, t'en que je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien! Dit-il avec trop d'assurance. Ces quoi ton nom?

Je … je suis Osanagi, dis-je, ma voix tremblante et remplis de sanglot.

Je ne tes jamais vue dans le coin?

Je vienne d'arrivé ce matin, dis-je, redoublant mes larmes.

Ça suffit, arrête de pleuré! Je suis un Shinigami, j'existe pour protéger les humain contres ces monstres, les Hallow, m'expliqua t-il pour me rassuré.

Je sais, se n'es pas la première fois que j'en rencontre, on dirait que je les attire!

Ne t'inquiète pas! Cette ville est sous ma responsabilité!

Il s'approcha encore un peu de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Lui donnant une confiance aveugle, je me réfugiai dans ses bras. Il fut surpris, mais me serra tous de même contre lui. Il était mal à l'aise, mais je le sentais tous de même profité de la situation. On était deux … Après tous, j'étais seulement un petite robe de nuit … Je n'arrêtai de pleurer pour autant, quand soudain, je me senti soulever du sol par des bras fort et protecteur, pour atterrir dans mon lit. Mais je n'eus pas l'atterrissage doux au quel je m'attendais. Trébuchant sur une des nombreuses boites de déménagement qui traînait un peu partout dans l'appartement, je fus projeter sur le matelas, mais je n'étais pas seul! Le beau sauveur de Kurakura town était peut-être aussi fort qu'il le disait, mais aussi sûrement autant maladroit. Se fût un Kimono noir accompagnée d'un homme que je découvra pas si léger qu'il en a l'air qui tomba sur moi. Une chance que le matelas étais assez moue, car je pense que je n'aurais pas survécus. Souffle coupé, il se leva à quatre patte au-dessus de moi, me regardant gêné et dessoler à la fois.

Ça va? Dit-il, me regardant reprendre mon souffle.

Soudain, ces joues prirent une teinte rosée, sûrement en réalisant dans la position que l'on était. En effet, aux yeux des autres, sa pourrait paraître mal, ou encore pervers. Bizarrement, il ne bougea pas, donc je ne bougeai pas n'ont plus.

Oui, ça va, répondais-je, une fois le souffle repris. Toi, ça va? Tu es tous rouge.

Je parlai avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Tu n'es pas gêné toi, dans la vie, dit-il avec un sourire pas rassuré.

Ça dépend des journées, répondis-je, amusé.

Au moins, tuas arrêter de pleurer, dit-il, s'en avoir visiblement l'intention de se relevé.

Oui, fis-je, réalisant. Merci …

Soudain, il y eu une étincelle dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux rouge, ses tatou … Mon sourire disparue. J'avala ma salive de travers. Son sourire si aguichant … Je ne serais pas dire si lui aussi à vue une chose semblable sur moi, mais ce qui étais certain, c'est qu'il ne me trouvait pas repoussante. Je senti en premier sa respiration sur mon visage, puis ses lèvre sur les mienne. Ensuite, tous se passa si vite et alla si loin. Plus loin de ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Mes mains dans son dos, Ces main dans mon chandail. Le baisé approfondis. Non cœur emballèrent. Nos corps se rapprochèrent. La chaleur de la pièce monta en flèche. Son Kimono tomba, ma robe de nuit s'envola, tous comme nos sous-vêtement. Puis, au bout d'Interminable caresse, il rentra enfin en moi. Puis les respirations se firent saccadées, les corps en sueur. Les gémissements sortir en premier de ma bouche, puis de la sienne. Le plaisir ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque toucher à chaque mouvement. J'entourai mes jambes autour de ces anches. Mes doits s'écorchèrent à son dos, les siens au matelas. Je le suppliai dallé plus vite, ce qu'il fit s'en attendre. Il me mordilla le coup. Je murmurai son nom de bonheurs. Puis soudain, il se cambra dans un cri de jouissance, suivi de moi-même. Il s'écrasa sur moi quelque seconde, après un tel effort. Puis il se retire, se relevant. Il se rhabilla et alla vers la fenêtre.

J'espère que la prochaine fois aussi, ces toi qui viendra me sauvé …

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que l'on va se revoir bientôt, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis, il sauta. Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir avant quelque heure cette nuit-là … Repassant ce dernier moment en boucle dans ma tête. Je connaissais déjà l'existence de ces protecteurs et de ces monstres, mais jamais une de ces personnes venant de cet autre univers m'avait faite autant défaite! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de … enfin … faire « ça » avec eux ...


End file.
